The Start Of Something New
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: Raven convices Eddie to pretend go out so she could get Devon back but her plan backfires when she starts to fall for him. Please review! first story!
1. The Start Of Something New

**The Start Of Something New**

Raven and Eddie walked down the hallway of their school together. Ever since Chelsea went on vacation for 2 weeks they have been spending a lot of time with each other. Especially after Devon broke up with Raven.

"Ugh…when is Chelsea coming back again?" Raven whined opening her locker.

"In about 2 days Rae, what's so bad about hanging out with me?" Eddie said leaning against the lockers.

"No offense Eddie, but you're a guy. I need Chelsea to have girl talk with." Raven said shutting her locker.

"Whatever." Eddie said.

"Aww….Eddie I'm sorry. Come on give me a hug!" Raven said smiling as she hugged him.

Just then Serena the reporter for the school newspaper (from episode "A Fish Called Raven") came around the corner. She stopped short when she saw Eddie and Raven hugging.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here? They have been spending a lot of time together latly." Serena said to herself with an evil grin as she took a picture of them.

"Let's see you lie your way out of this one Raven. Tomorrow everyone will know who your new boyfriend is." Serena said as she walked past Raven and Eddie.

"What you talking bout' Serena?" Raven said releasing quickly from her and Eddie's hug.

Serena just laughed with evilness down the hallway. Eddie and Raven stood with their mouths open with horror.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked as a worried Raven paced up and down the hallway.

"Serena is gonna post on the school newspaper that we go out!" Raven said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They said in unison.

"What are we gonna do Raven? I got my eye on the new girl in my science class!" Eddie said.

"Now Devon will never want me back! Ugh….he'll just see you and me together and he'll get…………..jealous." Raven said with a smile as she looked at Eddie.

"What?" Eddie said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raven said putting her hands on Eddie's shoulders.

"Are we having pizza for lunch?" Eddie asked.

"No! If Devon sees me happily with you he will get jealous and want me back!" Raven squealed with happiness.

"And I'll get the new girl!" Eddie said.

"Yeah that too…." Raven said.

"Rae are you sure this is gonna work?" Eddie said crossing his arms.

Raven shrugged but then was sucked into a vision.

"**Rae, I want you back." Devon said with a smile.**

"Yes…I'm pretty sure…." Raven said with a grin.

Then the bell rang and it was off to class for them. What happens next?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!! Find out soon!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Werid Vision

**The Weird Vision**

The next day, Raven met Eddie in the hallway by his locker with a smile.

"Hey Eddie…did Serena hand out the newspapers yet?" Raven squealed with delight.

"Uh huh…she should be here in 5….4….3….2….1!" Eddie said looking down the hallway to see Serena behind him with a newspaper.

"Look what made the front page!" Serena giggled showing the newspaper with a picture of Eddie and Raven hugging.

"Serena girl…how did you find out?" Raven gasped then winked at Eddie.

"I am the star reporter of the school newspaper…duh!" Serena said crossing her arms with a smile.

"Well we don't care who knows it! We're in love!" Raven said putting her arms around Eddie and kissing him on his cheek. Raven felt a little weird when she did that.

"Uh huh…that's right." Eddie added holding Raven in his arms.

They smiled at each other until it made Serena sick.

"No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Serena said stomping off.

Eddie and Raven quickly pulled away from each other as soon as they saw her turn the corner.

"Yes! She totally bought it!" Raven said hugging him.

"I know! It was a great idea to add that kiss in!" Eddie said.

"It was?" Raven said with her stomach dropping a little. She thought it was her stomach acting up.

"Yeah. It made her think it was real." Eddie smiled.

"Right! Well you know how I do." Raven said popping her collar.

Then the bell rang and people began switching classes.

"Well, you're still coming over my house today right?" Raven smiled.

"Of course see you there." Eddie said going to his class.

Later at Raven's house, Eddie arrived.

"Hey Eddie come on in!" Raven said as she opened the door.

"Hey Rae." Eddie said making his way to the couch.

"So what do you wanna do?" Raven said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I don't know…..we could watch movies?" Eddie suggested.

"Great idea….what about Afro Sistas 4?" Raven said popping in a DVD.

"Cool." Eddie said.

Then Raven sat down next to Eddie and the movie began. Raven cuddled with Eddie in a "friendly" way and he put his arm around her. They looked at each other and smiled and began to watch the movie some more. About three minutes later Raven had a vision.

"**Eddie….I think I love you." Raven said as she caressed Eddie's face.**

When Raven came out of her vision, she quickly shot up from the couch with her mouth wide open leaving Eddie confused.

"What's the matter Rae?" Eddie said pausing the movie.

"Uh….nothing, nothing….it's just that I don't know if us pretending to be a couple is such a good idea." Raven said pacing around the living room.

"Why not?" Eddie said in a like disappointed tone.

"Don't you think its weird us….being together?" Raven said sitting down next to him.

"I guess it is but it's more important to help a friend then feel weird about it. I'm doing this for you Rae." Eddie said with a cute half smile.

"_That's so sweet." Raven thought blushing a little bit. But she didn't realize it….. _

"Really? You're doing this for me?" Raven said with a smile.

"Of course you're my best friend…and I'm trying to get that new girl." Eddie laughed which made Raven laugh.

"Your right….I'm just worrying to much." Raven said nodding her head.

"So you wanna get back to the movie?" Eddie said.

"Yeah." Raven smiled.

This time she didn't cuddle up with him. For some reason…she feels uncomfortable now. Was it because of the vision….or because she's afraid to feel something more from him?

Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. Raven, Dreams, and Devon

**Raven, Dreams, and Devon**

The next day at school Raven found Chelsea at her locker putting her books in.

"Chels!" Raven squealed with happiness as she ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Rae, oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" Chelsea said as they hugged.

"I am so glad your back." Raven said as they released from their hug.

"So what's been going on with you and Eddie?" Chelsea said with a smile.

"What?! Um…uh…nothing's going on….did he tell you something was going on?" Raven said fastly and nervously.

"Well….I have been gone for a while I just wanted to know how you guys were doing. What's up Rae, why are you so tense?" Chelsea asked.

"Tense? I'm not tense at all…I mean do I look tense?" Raven said. If she were Pinocchio…her nose would have grown ten feet.

"A little…" Chelsea said.

"Hey Chels…welcome back." Eddie said as he walked up and gave Chelsea a hug.

"Thanks Eddie…I missed you a lot." Chelsea said.

"Hey Rae….." Eddie said opening his arms to hug Raven.

Raven pushed her hands on his chest stopping him from hugging her "Uh….I got to go to the bathroom." She lied running down the hallway.

"What is up with Rae today?" Chelsea said.

"I have no idea…" Eddie said shaking his head.

"What's been up with you?" Chelsea said.

"Oh nothing…did Raven tell you the plan she made up?" Eddie said smiling.

"No…what is it!" Chelsea said clapping her hands.

As Eddie began to tell Chelsea, Raven was in the bathroom splashing some water on her face as she looked in the mirror.

"_Get a hold of yourself Raven," She thought wiping her face with a paper towel. "It was just a dream…nothing else."_

Raven got herself together but couldn't face Eddie again. She saw Chelsea at her locker around 4th period and went up to her.

"Hey Chels." Raven said.

"Hey Raven…Eddie told me about your plan." Chelsea smiled.

"I thought so….." Raven sighed.

"How's the plan going so far?" Chelsea said closing her locker.

"Horrible if you must know." Raven said slamming her locker shut and beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Rae…I don't know what the problem is with you but you can tell me ya know." Chelsea said catching up to Raven.

"Chels…you pinky promise not to tell anyone…especially not Eddie?" Raven said stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah….I promise." Chelsea said locking pinkies with Raven.

"I think……I think I like…Eddie." Raven said nervously looking at her hands.

"What Rae, are you sure." Chelsea said in shock.

"I don't know but I've been thinking about him lately and last night I had a dream about him. It was super weird." Raven said.

The dream went like this……

_Raven and Eddie sat together on her couch and were watching TV. Suddenly Eddie turns off the TV and wraps his arms around Raven and says "I love you Raven." Then kisses her and then Raven says "I love you too Eddie." and they start kissing some more._

"Wow Rae…since when?" Chelsea said.

"Ever since this plan. Chels…how can I be the same around him anymore? I'm really confused." Raven said.

"I'm sorry Rae…is there anyway I can help?" Chelsea asked putting her arm around Raven.

"Just don't tell Eddie." Raven smiled as she hugged Chelsea.

"Don't tell Eddie what?" Eddie said making Raven jump out of her and Chelsea's hug.

"Um….well…I…uh….well look at the time, gotta go." Raven said looking down at her wrist even though she didn't have a watch then darted down the hallway.

"What's up with her?" Eddie said to Chelsea.

"Uh…don't know, gotta go!" Chelsea said running the other direction.

Eddie stood there and shook his head…what was up with those two? Later on in the day Raven saw Devon in the hallway but since Eddie wasn't around she talked to him by herself.

"Oh hey Devon." Raven said as Devon turned to face her.

"Hey Rae, I'm really surprised your talking to me even though we broke up." Devon said.

"Well…that doesn't mean we cant be friends does it?" Raven smiled.

"Of course not." Devon said.

"I moved on anyway and found a boyfriend who's fine, loyal, and he's always been there for me." Raven said.

"Who?" Devon said. He had a little jealousy in his voice.

"Eddie…you know my best friend Eddie." Raven smiled.

Devon cracked up laughing. "No really Rae, if you wanna get back with me I understand. You don't have to tell stories." He said.

"Devon…I'm serious. He's my boyfriend." Raven said.

Just then, Eddie came around the corner which made Raven's stomach drop. Raven didn't want to face him. Not until she figured out her feelings for him.

"Hey gorgeous." Eddie said as he past them down the hallway.

"Hey." Raven smiled and blushed as he walked past.

"_Thank God he didn't stop!" Raven thought relieved._

"Wow you two are really going out," Devon paused to think, "I got to go."

As he brushed past Raven a smile spread across her face. But she didn't know why. Was it because she knew Devon was getting jealous….or because Eddie called her gorgeous?

Please review!!!


	4. Tug Of War

**Tug of War**

Later on at school, Raven stood at her locker and looked inside for her cell phone.

"Ugh! I just had it." Raven said feeling all around in her locker.

"What'cha looking for Rae." Eddie said behind Raven.

"My cell phone. I just……" Raven said turning around, realizing it was Eddie.

Raven's face froze as she stared at him. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Then she turned back facing her locker.

"_Oh my goodness. I look like a total idiot!" Raven thought banging her head against the locker._

"Ok….so how did that talk with Devon go?" Eddie said.

"Great….just wonderful." Raven said with her face in her locker.

"Did the "gorgeous" help at all." Eddie smiled.

"It sure did…" Raven sighed.

"So he's getting jealous?" Eddie said.

"Uh huh." Raven said still with her head in the locker.

"Why do you still have your head in the locker?" Eddie asked

"Because I'm still looking for my cell phone." Raven lied.

"Here Rae, just use mine to call it." Eddie said taking out his cell phone.

"Thanks Eddie." Raven said holding out her hand with her head still in the locker.

"You can come out now." Eddie said.

Raven slowly turn around but didn't look at Eddie's face. She just grabbed the phone and flipped it open. She saw the picture she and Eddie took when they went to an amusement park as the background of his phone.

"Eddie, why do you have this picture as your background?" Raven said smiling as she looked at it.

"Well, we had a ton of fun together so I want to remember it always." Eddie smiled.

"_Oh boy…he's done it again." Raven thought blushing._

Raven glanced up at him and smiled as she dialed her cell phone number. Then she heard it ringing……like it was right above her head or something. Then Raven remembered she strapped it in her ponytail.

"Oh snap! It's in my ponytail!" Raven said reaching up to get it.

"Let me get it for you Rae." Eddie said taking the phone out of her ponytail.

"Thanks." Raven smiled as he handed her her cell phone.

Just then Devon came up to them.

"Hey Rae." He said with a cute half smile.

"Hi Devon." Raven smiled. Butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"Hey Devon, what's up man?" Eddie said putting his fist out.

"Eddie." Devon nodded.

"_Uh oh. Someone's jealous." Eddie thought putting down his fist._

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch up after school today, just you and me." Devon said smiling and taking Raven's hand.

"_Devon your so sweet….and cute!" Raven thought slightly blushing._

"Sorry Devon, but me and Raven are gonna hang out after school today, right?" Eddie said coming in the middle of the two.

"Uh….." Raven said looking back and forth between them.

There was Devon. Then there was Eddie. Raven head felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't decide between her first love and her best friend.

"So who's it gonna be Raven?" Eddie said.

"Let her choose on her own man." Devon said.

"Listen, I can say whatever I want. You're not the boss of me." Eddie yelled.

"Face it! You're just mad because you know Raven really wants to go with me!" Devon said getting in Eddie's face.

"No you face it! You're just jealous because Raven is my girlfriend. Not yours anymore." Eddie said standing on his tippy toes to get in Devon's face.

"You guys stop it," Raven said coming in between them, "there's no need to fight over me."

"Of course there is Rae, you're the sweetest, prettiest, and smartest girl I know." Devon said as he lifted up Raven's chin.

"_Oh my gosh…." Raven thought. She felt like she was gonna melt._

"Stop hittin' on my woman man!" Eddie said pushing Devon making him fall against the lockers. He was knocked out for a few seconds.

"Eddie don't you think your taking this too far? I mean he likes me now. The plan worked. I guess I'm saying….there's no need to pretend anymore." Raven whispered to Eddie with disappointment.

"Oh sorry Rae, it seemed you were really like…my girlfriend. So you wanna break up with me now?" Eddie smiled. He seemed a little disappointed.

"Tomorrow…right in front of him….and when he's awake." Raven giggled giving Eddie a hug.

"Ok….but do you really want to hang out tonight? With Chelsea and me?" Eddie said as they released from there hug.

"That would be great." Raven said as she walked with Eddie down the hallway.

As Raven walked with him she glanced at him remembering all the good times they had together. But she shook her head. It was great being friends with Eddie and she didn't want to ruin that by liking him all of a sudden. That's when Raven decided it was all in her head but not in her heart.

Please Review!!!!


	5. The Wrong Choice

**The Wrong Choice**

Later on at school Chelsea spotted Raven at her locker.

"Hey Rae." Chelsea said.

"Hey Chels." Raven said closing her locker.

"So….did you tell Eddie how you feel yet?" Chelsea said following Raven as she went down the hallway.

"There's nothing to tell, I've realized that I don't really like him. It was just my emotions playing games with me. I know now that I like Devon and only Devon." Raven said with a shrug.

"Aw, that sucks because I think you guys make a cute couple." Chelsea said with a frown.

"But me and Devon make a cuter couple." Raven smiled.

Chelsea shrugged as the bell rang and she went to her other class. Raven thought twice about what she said.

"_Yeah…I'm making the right choice…..right?" Raven said nodding her head as she made her way to her next class._

Finally school was over and Raven went home to get ready for Eddie and Chelsea to come. She got snacks and drinks and put them on the living room table.

"What's going on here?" Tonya said as she walked into the living room seeing Raven cleaning up.

"Oh, Eddie and Chelsea are coming over to watch some movies and hang out for a bit." Raven said plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Raven….how are things with you and Eddie?" Tonya asked sitting down next to her.

"Fine…why?" Raven said eyeing her mother. How did she know?

"Well it seems things have been more….evolved with you two." Tonya smiled putting her hand on top of Raven's.

"What are you trying to say?" Raven said slowly as she pulled her hand from Tonya's.

"Are you two dating?" Tonya whispered the word "dating" into her ear.

"No, no, no mom. Where would you get an idea like that?" Raven said hiding her nervousness.

"Y'all seem like y'all would be a cute couple…I can just tell…it's a gift." Tonya smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well you better return that gift because it isn't working right." Raven said pushing her mom out of the room into the kitchen.

"_First Chelsea and now my own mother!" Raven thought plopping back on the couch._ Raven wasn't sure if she made the right choice.

Just then her door bell rung and it was Eddie and Chelsea. As they walked in Eddie stopped and whispered something into Raven's ear.

"I got you something but you'll have to wait until movie night is over." He said.

"Ok…what is it?" Raven smiled.

"It's a surprise." Eddie smiled back which made Raven's face turn red.

"_No Raven….stop…STOP!" Raven thought stopping herself from gazing at Eddie as he went to sit down._

Through out the whole movie Raven was trying to guess what Eddie gotten her. A ring, a necklace, a bracelet? Raven thought of so many things but not the gift he gotten her. As the movie stopped Chelsea got up and stretched.

"Well…I'll be going now." Chelsea smiled as she winked at Raven who rolled her eyes at her.

When Chelsea, left Eddie got up from his seat.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get your present now." Eddie said as he went to his car.

Raven smiled as he walked out the door. A few seconds later Eddie came with a box.

"Here ya go." Eddie said as he handed the box to her.

"Wow Eddie, you didn't have to get me anything." Raven smiled as she took the box.

"I wanted to, now open it." Eddie smiled.

Raven smiled and she sat on the couch to open the gift. When she opened it, it was the new black leather boots she saw at the mall a few weeks ago.

"Oh my gosh Eddie. These must have cost a bundle!" Raven smiled as she took the shoes from out of the box.

"Nah….I got the hook up." Eddie smiled.

"Thank you so much Eddie!" Raven smiled as she gave Eddie a hug.

"Your welcome Rae." Eddie said.

"But why did you get these for me?" Raven asked.

"I just thought you might like them." Eddie said.

Without thinking Raven kissed Eddie on the cheek which made him smile. Raven shyly looked down at her lap smiling too.

"Since I gave you two boots does that mean I get two kisses?" Eddie smiled moving a little closer to Raven.

"_Did he just say what I think he said?" Raven thought shocked but happy._

"Is that what you want it to mean?" Raven smiled looking up at him.

Eddie nodded moving even more closely until they were face to face. They shyly moved their lips closer to each others until they kissed. Eddie unsurely started putting his arms around Raven's waist which made Raven put her arms around his neck. It seemed like they were kissing for hours but Raven didn't want to stop. _"What is the matter with me?" Raven thought. _She convinced her feelings for Eddie were just her imagination but at that moment they all came rushing back. It scarred her so much. Suddenly she pushed Eddie away.

"Eddie…." Raven said taking her arms from around his neck.

"Yeah…" Eddie said taking his hands from around her waist.

"I can't….I can't do this with you." Raven said with her head down.

"Rae I didn't mean to….." Eddie began.

"I think you should just go." Raven said with a sad expression. She couldn't look at him again.

Eddie walked to the door and sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rae…" Eddie said walking out the door.

Raven wanted to cry. Why did she push Eddie away if she liked it so much? Why des she want Devon even though he never kissed her like that? Why does she feel….she made the wrong choice…

Please Review!!!


	6. A Change In Mind

**A Change Of Mind**

After Eddie closed the door behind him Raven sighed and lifted herself from off the couch. Tonya came in through the kitchen seeing Raven looking sad.

"What's the matter sweetie…things didn't go well at movie night?" Tonya said making Raven sit back down on the couch with her.

"No….not at all." Raven said shaking her head.

"What happened?" Tonya asked.

"Well…." Raven didn't want to tell her mom what happened.

"In the movie…there was this girl who wanted to get her ex boyfriend jealous to go back out with him so she pretend dates her best friend. But along the way she starts liking him but still likes her ex boyfriend and doesn't know who to choose. Then she decides that that all those feelings for her best friend were just in her head and wants to go with her ex boyfriend. But when they have movie night at her house her best friend kisses her and she likes it so much and feels like she loves him now. She's so afraid to love him because that could ruin everything they have together and that's too important and she still likes her ex boyfriend. So who should she pick mom?" Raven said leaving Tonya with a confused face.

"What movie where you watching?" Tonya asked with her arms crossed.

"Uhh….That's So Baven?" Raven said smiling.

"Well Rae, I think she should pick who her heart wants." Tonya smiled.

"But I….I mean she doesn't know who she wants." Raven said.

"The time will come when you…I mean she will know who to pick." Tonya winked.

"Thanks mom." Raven said hugging Tonya then got up and went to her room.

All night Raven thought about who to pick but she couldn't decide. She didn't think it would be this hard. Raven began to look through her cell phone when she saw she had a text message from Eddie.

"Hey Raven, just wanted to say I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I got a little carried away. I would never make you do something you don't want to do." The text said.

Raven kinda smiled as she texted back, "I know Eddie, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little confused. Why did you kiss me?"

A few minutes later Eddie wrote back, "Well…I don't know. I mean…I guess I kinda….like you a little."

Raven smiled when she read that and wrote' "Really? Wow…uh…hold on I'm gonna call you."

Raven called and Eddie answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Eddie." Raven said a little shyly.

"Hey." Eddie also said shyly.

"So you were saying?" Raven giggled.

"I like you ok? That's why I kissed you." Eddie said seriously.

"Eddie…I don't know what to say." Raven said smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Don't say anything. I understand if you don't like me back." Eddie said.

Raven took a deep breath. This was her chance to tell Eddie she loves him. This was her chance to be his girlfriend.

"Rae?" Eddie said to a daydreaming Raven.

"Eddie…I'm…I'm sorry. I like Devon." Raven confused with herself bit her lip nervously.

"Oh…I see. Well I'll talk to you later." Eddie sound so disappointed.

Raven was upset with herself. Why did she say that? She likes Devon but not more than Eddie. Thinking those thoughts Raven dozed off to sleep.

At school the next day Raven walked up to Eddie at his locker.

"Hey Eddie." Raven said.

"Hey." Eddie said gloomily closing his locker.

"Eddie are you mad at me?" Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm mad at myself for ever liking you." Eddie said stomping away.

Raven felt like dirt standing there and watching Eddie madly walk away. Just then Devon came up.

"Hey Rae." Devon said.

"Hey." Raven said with a smile.

"Raven I realized that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life." Devon said taking her hands.

Raven smiled and looked down at her feet. But then her smile faded as she thought about Eddie. He was always there for her and Devon…..wasn't. Just then Devon lifted up Raven's chin.

"Rae, I want you back." Devon said with a smile.

"_My vision." Raven thought._

"Devon…." Raven started put her hands to her sides.

"Yeah?" Devon said.

"Breaking up with me could have been the biggest mistake of your life but it helped me. It helped me realize how much…I love Eddie." Raven said.

"Oh…" That's all Devon could say.

"But we can still be friends right?" Raven put her hand out for Devon to shake.

"Right." He sighed shaking her hand.

That when Raven went looking for Eddie. She soon spotted him at his locker.

"Eddie we need to talk." Raven said to him.

"No we don't." Eddie said as he slammed his locker closed.

"Eddie I know your mad but listen to me." Raven running up to him.

Eddie sighed. "I'm not mad at you Rae."

"You're acting like you are." Raven said.

"I know and I'm sorry….it's me you should be mad at." Eddie said.

"Why?" Raven said.

"Because…I was just mad because you didn't like me and that's not fair to you." Eddie said as he started to walk away.

"But Eddie I.." Raven began grabbing Eddie's hand.

Eddie looked at her as Raven gulped thinking about how she would say it.

"Eddie…I realized that I really do." She started being interrupted by the bell.

"Rae, we should talk after school at my place ok?" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah." Raven nodded smiling back.

For the rest of the day Raven was excited and nervous to tell Eddie her feelings for him. When the time came…Raven took a deep breath.

"_Ok Raven…you can do this." She thought nodding as she knocked on Eddie's front door._

"Hey Rae, come on in." Eddie smiled as Raven walked in.

"Eddie this is gonna be really hard for me to say but I'm just gonna come out with it." Raven said sitting on his living room couch.

"Alright….what is it?" Eddie said as he sat down next to her.

"Ever since we started pretend dating…I've been getting these, you know, feelings." Raven said nervously playing with her fingers. Raven hoped he got the hint.

"What kind of feelings?" Eddie said.

Raven sighed, "The us, like, being more than, you know, friends one." She said putting her hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Eddie said with no eye contact.

"That's when I told myself that all those feelings were pretend and I believed it. But then when we kissed that night all those feelings came back and it made me so afraid." Raven said. She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed.

"Rae, don't cry," Eddie put his arm around Raven and wiped some of her tears, "What were you so afraid of?"

"I was afraid….I was afraid that I was falling in love with my best friend." Raven said locking eye contact with Eddie.

"What." Eddie kinda smiled but you couldn't tell.

"Eddie….I think I love you." Raven said as she caressed Eddie's face.

Eddie grabbed the hand Raven caressed his face with and kissed it. Raven blushed with a smile and pulled him into a hug. "Rae….I think I love you too." Eddie whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Raven smiled.

"Really." Eddie said.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Raven asked getting up from off the couch.

"Yeah…I hope so." Eddie said as he got up and held Raven's hand.

Raven smiled. "Well I better be going…you wanna go out tonight?"

"That would be great." Eddie said letting go of Raven's hand.

"Pick me up at seven." Raven said walking towards the door.

"You got it boss." Eddie said opening the door for her.

Raven quickly kissed Eddie and walked out the door.

Who knew that would of Raven's plans would backfire into something good? From all of that drama and confusion became "The Start Of Something New"

**THE END!**


End file.
